Lily Evans Life Story
by Sapphire-Emerald-Teardrop
Summary: Lily's life from when she was a first year to saddly when she dies, : Read, the sadness, happyness, and love of Lily Evans Lily Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but I do own Sapphire and Emerald Walker.

CHAPTER 1:

The Evans were an ordinary family, they had two daughters, Lily and Petunia. Lily Evans was an ordinary girl at the age of ten and tomorrow was her birthday. She had reddish-amber hair that was waist length and she had sparkling Emerald eyes that she had inherited from her father, William Evans. Petunia Evans was 12 had blonde hair and blue eyes like her mum, Katherine. William Evans had Emerald eyes and blonde hair. Katherine Evans had blue eyes and amber hair. The Evans was fairly wealthy.

They had a lovely eight-room home. One of the rooms was a den with a fireplace, where Lily was reading Wicked by Gregory Maguire.

_"'No!' Elphaba sounded intrigued and a little embarrassed by the idea."_

"Lily," Petunia sounded, coming down the stairs, "I can hear the fire all the way from my room, go to sleep Freak."

"Fine Petunia." Lily slowly walked up the stairs. _Why does Petunia hate me? Why?_ Lily thought. Lily walked into her room. Her room was done in a dark green, which matched the dark wood floors; Lily loved it. Slowly, she crawled into her bed, praying that this year would be different than the last. Soon, she would be eleven.

_Freak_, thought Lily, _Petunia is the freak not me. She loves to clean the toilet, not me…_

…_The next morning…_

Lily woke up at six thirty, and made a big breakfast of eggs, toast, and pancakes. Katherine came down the stairs and saw Lily, "Oh Lily, today is your birthday. Let me make breakfast."

"No Mom, it's fine, I'll make coffee."

Soon William came down. He kissed Lily on the head, "Happy Birthday Lily, I love you."

Lily and her parents ate in silence. Around nine o'clock Petunia came down. As she came into the kitchen she snarled at Lily. "Happy Birthday, _freak_."

"PETUNIA!" William cried angrily, "Lily is not a freak. Say sorry to your sister and then go straight to your room. You're grounded."

"Sorry Lily," Petunia said, slowly she climbed the stairs to her room. "_FREAK_!" she cried and ran to her room.

"PETUNIA!" William cried again.

"Dad, it's okay. Petunia is always grumpy in the morning. I'll go to my room now, thanks Mom, Dad, I love you,"

"We love you to Lily." Katherine smiled. "Happy Eleventh Birthday Lily."

Lily ran to her room and cried hard as she crawled into bed. Then at the window came an odd _'tap'_. Lily lifted her head from her pillow and at the window was a brown owl. Why it was there, she didn't know, but she went over towards it and opened the window for the creature. It swooped in with amazing grace, dropped a letter on her bed, and flew out the window quickly. Cautiously she went to the bed and took the letter in her hands.

_Miss Lily Evans  
Under the bed_

_508 Wright Way_

She turned it over. On the back was a strange seal; it had a lion, badger, snake, and a hawk on it. With shaky hands, she opened it. There were two pieces of parchment enclosed.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

"Mom, Dad, look what I got!" she screamed as she bolted down the stairs and into the office where her parents were whispering quietly between each other. With great enthusiasm she showed them the letter.

"That's wonderful Honey!" her mother exclaimed. Her dad just smiled. The other piece informed them of what to get and where to go and included her train ticket. Lily was the happiest she'd ever been.

"We'll have to go shopping tomorrow! 'Night Mom, 'night dad! Love you both."

"Yes, tomorrow we'll go shopping. Goodnight dear, we love you."

-------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but I do own Sapphire and Emerald Walker.

CHAPTER 2:

Lily was awoken to her mother shaking her shoulders. "Lily, Lily. Honey, get up, we have to go to Diagon Alley."

"Where?" Lily asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Diagon Alley, to get you is school things. Your friend, Sapphire, her mother sent me directions and such. We're going to meet them, so hurry," Katherine replied.

"Um, okay. Wow, I'll go get ready." Lily hopped into the shower and got dressed in record time. "I'm ready."

Lily was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a short-sleeved dark green top that matched her sparkling eyes. Lily and her mom got into the car. "It's best we be off," Katherine said and pulled out of the driveway.

"Is this it? Are you sure we're at the right place?" Lily asked her mom as they pulled up to what was supposed to be a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

"I guess so, but it looks as though it isn't."

They entered to find people merrily eating and drinking... Lily walked over to the bartender, Tom and asked, "Excuse me sir, but can you tell us how to get to Diagon Alley."

"Are you a muggle?"

"A muggle, what's a muggle?" Lily asked curiously.

"Non-magic folk," he replied.

"No sir, I'm not. I'm a witch," she said.

"Okay. Follow me." Lily and her mother did so. As they neared a brick wall, Tom started to mumble to himself, "Let's see; now where are those brick again? Oh, right, third left…"

He tapped several brick and almost immediately, the wall, which had been secure before, modeled a gap that slowly grew larger and larger, until Lily and her mother could fit through. Inside was an amazing sight.

"LILY!" squealed Sapphire Walker, Lily's best friend. As Lily and Katherine stepped into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley Sapphire ran over and enthusiastically hugged Lily. "I'm so glad you're a witch too!"

"Where's Emerald?" Lily asked. Emerald was Sapphire's twin. The two didn't look a like a all though; Emerald had brown hair and amazing green eyes like Lily, Sapphire had blonde hair and glimmering blue eyes, that somewhat resembled Petunia's.

"I'm over here!" Emerald too hugged Lily.

"Let's go the bank," Katherine suggested. They headed over to Gringott's and Lily got an account. "Number 58, Miss Evans." Katherine deposited 200 pounds, which the Goblins magically transformed into Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles.

"Mom, can Sapphire, Emerald, and I go shopping alone?" Lily asked.

"Please, please, please, please?" The twins begged in a twin-ish manner.

"It's alright with me, but check with Mrs. Walker. Lily I'm going into muggle London. We'll meet here around 3 o'clock. Okay? See you then."

Lily and her friends went into Flourish and Blotts next. "Jeez, that took forever! Where to next?"

"Sapphire, that took ten minutes, not forever."

"Oh whatever. Now, I want to get robes, a pet, and some sparkly blue ink."

"Fine, we'll go to Madam Malkin's next," Lily said pointing to the robes shop across the way. Each of them got two robes and a dress robe for later years.

"Hey Em, can you get this for me?"

"Sure Sapp."

"Stop it you two!"

"Yes mum," Sapphire replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Sapphire!" Lily exclaimed.

"What?" Sapphire moaned.

"Stop."

"Fine."

"Let's go get owls," Emerald suggested as Lily and Sapphire finished.

"Great idea, but I really want a cat. You can get an owl and we'll share okay?"

"Okay!"

There, Sapphire bought a black kitten named Juju. Lily got a black owl that she named Raven. Emerald got a tawny owl named Sarima, and Lily and Emerald bought a black and white kitten that they named Jack.

"Awe, he's wearing a tux, how cute!"

"Nah, he's a mighty hunter."

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of milk!"

"Sh! They're asleep!" The kittens slept in a little yellow lined basket.

"They're our sign of friendship—"

"—We'll be friends forever—"

"—Through thick and thin—"

"—in the best of times—"

"—and the worst of times—"

"—we'll stay true!"

The three girls had tears in their eyes as they promised each other. Next, they went to the ink and parchment store. Where they got parchment, black ink, and colored ink; Lily got sparkly green, while Sapphire got sparkly blue, and Sapphire got red, gold, and silver. They decided that they'd share them.

"Last, but certainly not least, WANDS!" Lily exclaimed. As they entered the wand shop with peeling yellow letters, they met an old man by the name of Mr. Ollivander. They all tried at least ten wands each, before their wands finally found them.

"That'll be one Galleon and one Knut, please," They handed him their money and said goodbye. As they exited the shop they realized that it was 2:50 and they rushed back to meet their mom's.

"See you at Hogwarts!"

"Talk to you soon!"

"BYE!"

Lily walked with Raven because Emerald had Jack. The three hoped that Juju and Jack would be friends, they'd only hissed at each other so far. _I'll see them soon_, she thought to herself as they walked off into the distance, bags in tow.

"Hey Mom. Can we go home now? I'm tired."

Lily hadn't noticed that a certain raven haired boy had been watching her all morning…

**This story was done by me , but if was proofread by my Beta ****_Siriusly Pranked _I just wanted to say thanks !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

James Harold Potter had been staring at the redhead since she had walked in with her mum. Eyes wide and staring, mouth almost touching the floor he said, "Wow. She's pretty."

The boy with longish black hair beside him had been watching the spectacle since his best friend had stopped paying attention to their conversation. James now looked as though he was some kind of trance. This had to stop.

"James. James? JAMES!"

_Snap_, back to reality. "What?"

"You've been staring at that redhead forever quit it."

"Why?" James asked with his eyebrows raised as if it wasn't obvious to him.

"Because you have a girlfriend, Girlfriend!" his friend exclaimed.

"And?"

"Do you want your eyes clawed out?"

"Not particularly."

"Then stop staring at her."

James heavily sighed and turned to face his friend. "Fine… Sirius?"

"Yes, James?"

"How do you tell if you're in love?" he inquired. Sirius wasn't sure if that was one of his jokes or if the bloke really meant it. Sirius hoped he was asking about his girlfriend, not the pretty little redhead he'd been staring at.

"I don't know buddy," he answered looking the raven-haired boy straight into his hazel eyes.

"But you've had five girlfriends!"

"And you've had ten," he pointed out. He rolled his eyes as his friend looked at him wanting an answer. "Honestly I don't know! Ask Remus or Peter!"

"Peter? Ask Peter? Sirius, you need mental help," James cried incredulously shaking his head.

Sirius thought about it for a second. What had he been thinking to tell James to ask Peter about love? The bloke hadn't even had a girlfriend yet for God's sake! "You're right and I was only kidding."

"Yeah right," James laughed and stole a glance at the redhead.

"What's going on, Sirius, James?"

Remus Lupin had walked up to the two friends to find them arguing. Something that was typical and came as of no shock to the boy. James quickly turned to Remus and repeated his question, "Remus, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Love at first sight?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah."

"Why?" He continued to push the matter.

"Because…" James' sentence dropped and he looked toward the girl. Remus' gaze followed and he sighed.

"James, buddy, you have Avril."

"I dumped her," James shot back defensively.

"Did you?" Remus said, but again, wasn't shocked by this. "James you have to stop dating people for a couple days. You still have six more years to date all the girls in our year."

"Aw! But Remus, that's no fun!" James cried in protest.

"Remus is right, you should stop. Those poor single girls," Sirius said in mock seriousness. And then nodded sadly to back up his act.

"Sirius you should to, you're worse."

"Nah, I'm better. I've had less girls, which in a way is bad," he contradicted.

James immaturely stuck his tongue out and made a face at Sirius. Sirius returned the gestured and Remus sort of growled at them.

"KIDS, cut it out!"

"Yes Daddy."

"Sure Remus."

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed in protest of being called 'Daddy'.

"What did I do now, Daddy?" Sirius moaned.

"Stop it!"

"Guys," James sighed.

"Make me," Sirius said sticking his tongue out.

"Guys," James repeated becoming irritated.

"I will!"

"I bet you couldn't!"

"Guys STOP!"

"Party Pooper!" They cried in unison and James rolled his eyes irritably and in mock maturity.

"Guys I'm gonna go," he said standing from where he and Sirius had been sitting.

"Where?" Remus said sliding where his bottom had just vacated.

"To break up with Avril," James said with a sigh.

"Be nice."

"Yeah, I will," he replied stealing one more glance at the pretty little girl before he left. Sirius and Remus watched him head home and Sirius shook his head looking at the girl.

"Who is she?"

"Some pretty little redhead. I'm almost positive she's a first year," Sirius said with a critical glance a Remus.

"Newbie, huh? We're going to have to help her," Remus suggested.

"Jamesie'll jinx us faster than we can say 'Expecto Patronum,'" Sirius replied.

"He can't do anything, but beat us to a bloody pulp. It's the summer," Remus said.

"Not for long," Sirius disagreed. He stood abruptly and wiped some crumbs from his shirt. "I'm going to go, I'll see you on the train. Don't do anything stupid."

"You should've said that to James and yourself, not me," Remus laughed. "See ya."

The two boys departed each watching the redhead on their way out. They both knew, that this wasn't the last they'd being seeing of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Screaming. That was what Lily Evans awoke to the morning of her departure. Apparently Petunia wasn't a bird person. As a matter of fact, Lily wasn't sure if Petunia was even a people person. "Get that filthy bird out of my clean room!"

"What?" Lily asked rubbing the sleep from here eyes.

"Lily Maria Evan! You get this ruddy bird out of my perfect, clean room. NOW!"

"Fine," she got out of bed and sulked down the hallway towards Petunias room. The bird in question was Sarima and she had a letter attached to her foot that Lily could see was clearly addressed to her. She coaxed the bird to land on her arm. "Hello Sarima, got me letter have you?"

As soon as the letter was detached from the owl's foot it took off through the window. Lily left too, leaving Petunia, who was still screeching about the owl. Lily carefully opened the window and read its contents.

_Lily,_

_Just wanted to let you know how to get onto the platform to catch the train. Run through the wall in-between platforms 9 and 10. Don't worry, you won't crash into the wall. Em or I'll wait for you on the other side and whoever isn't waiting'll get us all seats. Can't wait to see you!_

_Sapp_

_PS – Bring lots of money, you have to try some wizarding candy. It's absolutely amazing._

Lily was a bit skeptical about running through a wall, but after all she was a witch. What could be more surprising than that? "Okay Sapp, I trust you," she whispered to herself as she walked down the stairs towards breakfast. After a quick breakfast she was ready to go.

"Mom, can we go?" she said bringing her heavy trunk and throwing a blanket over Raven's cage. "Mom had to get the heavy trunk didn't she girl?" she asked the bird. Raven looked at her ask if she was crazy

"Of course, get in the car," her mom replied, ignoring the comment about Lily's trunk. Lily threw her trunk into the trunk of the car and looked about her house one more time. She supposed Hogwarts was to be her home. She hadn't the slightest clue if she could come home for Christmas, she might have exams or something. "Maybe," she whispered and hint of sadness in her voice.

The ride to the station was long and monotonous. Petunia kept talking about her school, her boyfriend, or the latest gossip she'd heard. _Who would want Petty? _she thought to herself. It seemed to take forever before they'd reached the platform.

"Bye Mom, Dad. I love you! By Petty, don't go in my room," she said. With a bit of nervousness she ran through the wall and left her family behind. Suddenly she was on her own. She was having a hard time keeping Raven quite and in attempts to silence the bird tripped over someone.

"Ow!" the boy cried.

"Oh, sorry. You see, my bird was being obnoxious and I was preoccupied with it and I tripped," she rambled trying to explain herself to a complete stranger.

For a moment the James was angry that this girl had completely wiped him and herself out, but then he saw who she was. The redhead.

"It's really okay," he said waving it away with is hand, "I'm James. James Potter."

"Lily Evans," she replied extending her hand towards him. He shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Lily Evans. I don't think I've seen you around, are you new?" he asked although he knew the answer to the question.

"Yep, first year."

"So–"

"LILY!" Sapphire and Emerald screamed in unison as they threw themselves at their friend.

"Lily how are you? We've missed you so much!"

"We're sorry about Sarima, we didn't know she'd bother Petty."

"Jack and Juju are getting along now!"

"Lily who's this?"

"This is James." As Lily introduced James, Sirius came up from behind James and tackled him. The second time James had ended up on the floor today and it wasn't even eleven o'clock yet!

"I'm Sirius Black," he introduced himself as he stood up. James was rubbing his head and complaing profusely.

"Lily… and Lily's friend," James replied not knowing the twins names.

"I'm Sapphire Walker, and this is Emerald my twin," Sapphire introduced.

"We're Lily's BEST friends," Emerald supplied.

"Lily let's get a compartment."

"Okay. Bye James, bye Sirius," she giggled as Sirius tried to knock James over again.

"Bye girls!" they called as the three friends walked towards the train.

"THREE first years. Man, they were pretty!" Sirius said as the entered the train. "Why did our year get all the ugly girls?"

As the girls entered the train most of the compartment were taken. The found one with three people in it. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who happened to be friends with James and Sirius, and Grace Waker, a muggle-born first year with pretty blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes.

"Anything off the food cart, dears?" an old, crooked witch asked when the food cart came around sometime near the beginning of the train ride.

"Yes," Sapp said, "ten Chocolate Frogs, one bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, three Acid Pops, and a packet of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum."

The old, crooked witch smiled back at Sapphire. "That'll be one galleon."

Sapphire paid and Remus, Peter, and Em, showed Lily and Grace the best candies. Lily came to the conclusions that the chocolate frogs were the best. Suddenly out of no where James and Sirius burst into the compartment, slamming the door behind them.

"What did you do?" Remus asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"We left dung bombs in Snape's shoes," Sirius replied with an evil cackle. "Oh Remus, you should've seen the look on his face!"

Seconds later, a boy with a hooked nose and greasy black hair, who smelled like dung came into the compartment with an unhappy scowl upon his face. The girls all covered their noses. "BLACK, POTTER! I'M GOING TO HEX YOU TWO TO DEATH!"

"Yeah right," James said with a laugh.

"Ex –" he started, but Sirius cut him off.

"Petrifocus Totalus!" he exclaimed and the boy named Snape fell the floor, stiff as a board. James looked over to the girls who looked absolutely horrified.

"Lilen up, this guy and everyone else in his house are bad! Hex them anytime you see 'em," he said with a triumphant smile. Teaching them early, was always good.

A strange voice came over what seemed like a loud speaker, only Lily couldn't find the speaker that omitted the sound. "All students should dress and put their belongings in their trunks. Upon arrival, leave your stuff here. It will be brought up separately."

When the train arrived everyone rushed to get out. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter left the girls with a giant man who called out, "First Years o'er here! Come this way!" to any little first years lost. He guided them towards boats where Lily, Emerald, Sapphire, and Grace climbed into one. The four awed at how big it was. AT the shore an old lady told them about Hogwarts and its history. Finally, she led them in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but I do own Sapphire and Emerald Walker.

I would like to thank all the people who read & reviewed.

Chapter Five

The Sorting Hat

When they entered the Great Hall, there stood four tables filled with students. Lily saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. She knew she looked nervous and by the thumbs up and the smile James threw here.

_James is cute, when he smiles,_ she thought to herself and immediately snapped out of it, _Ugh, Lily stop thinking that_.

Lily looked over at her friends. Emerald looked kind of calm. Sapphire looked scared. Grace looked like she was going to lose it. There where so many first years, they couldn't all be attending Hogwarts this year..

_What if they made a mistake, what if I get sent home?_ she thought to herself as she let her mind run free.

The old woman led them down the long aisle way in-between two tables. Lily thought for sure that the aisle would stretch on forever. When they reached its end and huddled around the podium she noticed a stool, with an old battered hat on it. Suddenly the room became very quiet and she thought to herself, _what happened?_

Before she knew it, the old hat before her opened it's seam up and began to sing:

"_A thousand years of more ago, _

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived for wizards of renown, _

_Whose names are still well known. _

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, _

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, _

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, _

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. _

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream _

_The hatched a daring plan _

_To educate young sorcerers _

_Thus Hogwarts School began. _

_Now each of these four founders _

_Formed their own house, for each _

_Did value different virtues _

_In the ones they had to teach. _

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were _

_Prized far beyond the rest; _

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest _

_Would always be the best; _

_For Hufflepuff, had workers were _

_Most worthy of admission; _

_And power-hungry Slytherin _

_Loved those of great ambition. _

_While still live they did divide _

_Their favorites far from the throng, _

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones _

_When they were dead and gone? _

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way, _

_He whipped me off his head _

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could choose instead! _

_Now slip me snug about your ears, _

_I've never yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look insider your mind, _

_And tell where you belong!"_

After the lovely song, which had the girls dazed Professor McGonagall said, "I will call you up by name"

"Alane, Andrew"

"**Hufflepuff**"

"Ane, Alex"

"**Ravenclaw**"

Lily hadn't bothered to pay attention after the second name. She didn't know these people and couldn't find a reason to watch them be sorted, not to mention she was terrified for when Professor McGonagal called–

"Evans, Lily."

Lily slowly walked up to the stool and put on the hat in her ear she heard a voice saying, "Hm, very difficult you have a smart brain there, some cunning, but a lot of courage, where would you like to go? Where do you think you're best suited?"

Lily thought, _I want to go with my friends_.

"Hm, alright better be **Gryffindor!**" the hat had yelled, Lily hopped off the stool and walked towards her table which had two screaming boys already awaiting her; James and Sirius.

Lily sat next to James who said to her, "I knew you had it in you." Lily clapped for everyone there until she heard,

"Walker, Sapphire."

Lily held her breath for several seconds and Sapphire took a minute to compose herself before she walked up and tossed the hat on her head. The moment it touched her hair it screamed, "**Gryffindor!"** Sapphire ran to her table and sat next to Lily.

"Walker, Emerald."

Emerald looked confident as she put the hat on it screamed "**Gryffindor**!"

Lily and Sapphire jumped up in happiness and threw their arms around their fellow Gryffindor, and best friend. Lily was happy, she had her friends, all of them, and she was in a respectable house that she could already tell she was going to like. They hadn't made a mistake, she did belong here, and that was all she could hope for


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven

**When we last left………**

**Lily and Sapphire jumped up in happiness and threw their arms around their fellow Gryffindor, and best friend. Lily was happy, she had her friends, all of them, and she was in a respectable house that she could already tell she was going to like. They hadn't made a mistake, she did belong here, and that was all she could hope for.**

"All right, now all we need is for Grace to join and it would be great".

"**Grace Waker"**

Grace walked up to the hat it then screamed….

"**Gryffindor"**

Grace walked to her table and sat next to Sapphire, across from Remus. She smiled. Lily toned out, as she thought of her friends, suddenly there was food on the once empty table. The boys filled there plates with as much as they could. The girls wrinkled there noses in disgust. When the last drop of dessert was finished, the student suddenly stared to leave,

"Where do we go"? Asked Grace, suddenly they heard a voice

"**Gryffindor fist years follow me"**

The girls too tiered to care followed the voice as they walked up stairs, not paying where they where going. Finally they were at a painting of a pink fat lady.

"**Password"**

Lily was shocked as a perfect said

"**Lemon Ice"**

The panting opened, in side was a sitting room with two stairs. They followed the older girls to a door that said "First Years".

Inside was four beds the girls each took one as they fell asleep.

Lily Evans woke to her clock saying

"**GET UP, GET UP LAZY BONES"**

Lily quickly hit the clock to shut it up; she took a quick shower, and watched the sunset.

Then suddenly she heard a sound of foot steps. She hid under her covers just as the four

Marauders walked in, they had water balloons, and mud .They walked over to Grace and

Dyed her hair blue and red and gold... For Sapphire her eyes were dyes green, and her hair brown. For Emerald her eyes blue, and her hair gold. Finally James said

"Let's go it's Six".

"But we forgot Lily"

"This is mean "

"James Harold Potter, what happen to lets hex all the girls. And t we wont get our eyes clawed out by lily she's asleep, we saw the girls walk up to the dorms they looked dead. then she'll wake up and laugh"

"Fine hear Goes"

"Petrifocus Roscus Fencus"

Suddenly Lily was green, "JAMES HAROLD POTTER YOU ARE ONE **VERY** DEAD

MAN"!

"James run NOW, or makes a shield charm, NOW DUNDER HEAD".

The Screams had woken all the girls so they had starred to hex them.

The four girls all Nodded there heads and screamed

"Petrifocus Totalus"

All at the same time. The result was all of the boys were frozen; the girls tied them to a chair.

"Now boys, you should have know better, with us four girls and Lily as our friend, she would have of course showed us how to do that, now it's OUR turn to cruse you".

Stated Grace. Each girl took a guy, Grace as the smart one, took Remus, Emerald as the scared but yet brave, took Peter, Sapphire as co leader took Sirius, And Lily as leader took James.

The guys had a total Makeover. The girls had pushed dresses on them and curled there hair. Lily put a charm on them so they couldn't get the make-up off.

"Remember boys, girls are better, we always will be" Emerald said.

They all high-fived each other and with an eye liner Lily drew a stag on James' arm, Sapphire drew a dog on Sirius', Grace drew a wolf on Remus', his eyes got bigger at this, and on peter Emerald drew a rat.

"Now boys remember NEVER PRANK THE …THE girls we need a name"

"Flyers"?

"No"

"Flutters"?

"No"

"I know The Maraudetts"

"Yah"

"That Perfect"

"SO REMEMBER NEVER EVER PRANK THE MARAUDETTS"

"NOW BE GONE"

The new Maraudetts let the go, they watched as they ran like rats.

"We did well, for first years"

"Yah, won't they prank us with one of James' new pranks"?

"Yah, he makes his up, we could die"!

"Girls lets go to breakfast and see the boys... sorry ...girls and go to class I want to see the teacher's reaction".

"Ok"

"Let's go".

Haha that my favorite chapter.Soo Funny


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Eight

The girls or the newly named "Maraudetts" as they were to be known when they were tricking walked in to the Great Hall to have breakfast. They heard whispers about the Marauders, and how they looked. They were sitting at the end near the teacher. Professor McGonagall looked very happy. They sat near the boys then Peter said

"Are you ever going to take it off. Please?"

"Well…. Because you said please …ok"

"Peter hold still"

The girls quickly muttered something under the tables and Peter's make-up was gone, the dress had vanished and he had on his school robes.

"Thanks" he said as he ran to his classes.

Remus then went to Grace, he sat next to her she screeched, he whispered in her ear" Come on Grace, please I didn't mean it, please I have a reputation in class and people would point at me, I'll give you a copy of my notes, Please"?

"O…..fine".

She too muttered the counter curse, and it was gone.

Now all that was left was Sirius and James.

"Traders" Sirius had screamed as he and James walked to there first class.

All the girls could think about was the idiots, how they were holding up, and if they had figured hot to take to off, if they didn't they truly were idiots. They were yelled at in Transfigurion and lost 20 points, but they didn't care they knew Lily would win them back, finally it was lunch time, time to see the boys.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the last chapter, I'll try to make them longer.

Keep Reading & Reviewing : 

Chapter Eight

The girls walked in to the great hall to have lunch, Sirius and James were sulking, they had gotten the dress off, but the make-up stayed on they had tried water, the girls though

"Why don't they use make-up remover, they are soo dumb, it doesn't come off with magic or water."

They quickly ate there sandwiches , they were getting nasty glares from Sirius. They then ran from James' tickling hex. It's like having thousands of fingers poking your ribs. They did NOT want that on them it lasted in till the hexer had said the counter-hex. They then ran to there next class.

... The Afternoon. ...

James had begged lily to take it off him, she just laughed, and walked away. James ram after her and did the only thing he could think of, he got on his knees and begged Lily "Please Lily, please take it off all the girls point at me and the guys think I'm a girl, I had Snape hit on me ! Pleases take it off, please"?

Lily opened her mouth, she said nothing then………..

"O my god James, you are soo funny , if you didn't figure it out by now, it's just soo funny, and yes I will take it off for you"

"Thank you Lily thank you"

James grabbed Lily and hugged her, then she muttered the spell and the make-up was gone. James tried to grab her again but she ran, then she was on the floor with James on her, tickling her.

"James…James ..Get OFF".

"Aw Lily I thought you loved me"

"James in the nicest way GET OFF I can't breathe"

"O sorry lily flower"

"What's with the flower"?

"Well Sirius wanted to give you a name"

" I don't like it"

"That's the point"

"Fine I'm tired, Good Night James"

"Good night Lily".

"O Lily, I see you at the game"

"What game"?

"Why Quidditch"? "In three weeks"

"O good Night".

Please R&R I'll try to make new Chapters sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lily and her friends were finally getting use to the schedule. This week was Halloween.

Last week they had finally taken the make-up off Sirius. He really was a stubborn fool. This afternoon was the Quidditch Game. Lily had no clue what to wear. Then Sapphire, Grace and Emerald came in .

"Lily what are you going to wear?

"I don't have anything, red"

"Why"?

"Well I have red hair so it would clash".

"O here we have some red and gold stuff"

"Thanks save me a seat"

"Ok see u"

"Yah see you"

Lily sorted thru the clothes, she found dresses, shirts and skirts. She decided a red and gold sweater and her jeans. She brushed her hair, it was wavy to day. She put on a little make-up and she was done. She followed a blur of blue towards the red and gold stands. There she quickly saw Sapphire, Emerald Grace, and the Guys, except James he was playing chaser. Sirius had a big sign that said "GO JAMES" and in smaller letters "move your sexy ass". People were laughing at the smaller in part. James had come out and was circling Sirius, and yelling at him. Lily and the girls were laughing their heads off. The game started, Lily was stuck in between Sirius and Remus, they would jump up at the every score, they were facing the Hufflepuff, they would try to be careful, and they wouldn't even go near the ball. Lily suddenly lost interest, she was day dreaming when she heard "That all folks Gryffindor has caught the Snitch". The crowd went wild. The boys and girls ran on to the field, James was put on Sirius's shoulders, and screamed "Party in Gryffindor Common Room". In side Remus and Peter had stocked it with Butterbee, and candy. They ate in till Proffer McGonagall came in and told them to do to sleep tomorrow was the Halloween party. They all went to bed happy knowing thing couldn't get better , or could they get worse ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Lily woke up early to see the sun rise, to day was Halloween. She rose early to see the sun rise, she use to do that with her mom, before she left home. Lily really missed her mom. They had a banister in there houses and had ridden down it every morning, she missed doing that. She remembered her dad too. He was stern and yet he loved her, he mostly sided with Petunia. Lily looked at the clock and the quickly got showered. She woke Grace easily and Sapphire, but Emerald would not wake up. The finally got her up after producing a bucket of cold water and throwing it on her. After they had all gotten dressed they went down stairs and had a quick breakfast, they kept hearing bat noises, from the room off of the teacher's table. They went to the classes. At lunch time they were told to have lunch in their common rooms. The girls took a basket out side and ate near a willow. It windy but warm almost all the leaves were gone. Then James and his gang came they had brought a ton of food and had ate it in ten seconds flat. The girls laughed and then went to the common room to finish their work. Finally they went down to the banquet. There was soo much food the girls didn't know how it would get eaten, but the boys did they grabbed anything in sight and wolfed it down. Lily had grabbed the last piece of chicken when Dumbledore had said

" Well now that we have all eatten, off to beds with you, and Happy Haloween".

As soon has he said "Happy Halloween" thousands of bats came out of the ceailing. Girls screaked and b the boys tried to catch them, a seventh year Slytherin Lucis Malfoy, had fallen into the puddding tring to duck from one. The boys had a field day. The girls were tried so they said goood night but then Lames said

"Lily can I talk to you"

"Sure, guys go up I'll see you soon"

Lily thought

" Wht would James want to talk to me"?

" wow Remus is pale, is he sick"?

"Hey guys go up I'll see you"

"Fine James have fun".

The boys left leaving James and Lily alone to talk.

"So James what would you like"  
"Well ….How are you"

"Aw good..well I have to go to bed night"  
"Wait…..Lily"

"Yes"

"Good Night"

"Good Night James".

Lily ran up the staites to sleep she tell the girls latter about James.

Jame sthought

"Boy am I an idot I should have told her how she looked pretty tonight"

"Well I need my beauty rest too".


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peps how do like my story? I want to say thanks to ...**

Lily and James Love 4 ever.. Thanks for reviewing! ..

huge euge.. Thanks for reviewing! ..

harry-an-ginny.. there wasn't Wicked, but I liked the book. ..

fuzzylumpkins82.. Yah, the story take place in 1970. ..

Sorry about my grammar I think my beta left me…..If anyone can help me please? Much thankz.

Disclaimer: Most of these charters are J.K Rowling's, not mine.

**Where we last left...**

"So James what would you like"  
"Well ….How are you"

"Aw good..well I have to go to bed night"  
"Wait…..Lily"

"Yes"

"Good Night"

"Good Night James".

Lily ran up the staites to sleep she tell the girls latter about James.

Jame s thought

"Boy am I an idot I should have told her how she looked pretty tonight"

"Well I need my beauty rest too".

**Chapter Eleven **

Soon weeks passed by and then it turned in to a month and then it was December 23. It just so happened that is was also a Friday, and he still needed a present for Lily. He asked her if they should get gifts for each other.

Flash Back+

Lily had just walked out of charms than she heard a voice

"Liiillllyyyy, Liilllllyyyy"

she only knew two people who called her that, she stopped and heard heavy breathing behind her she turned and saw James? She thought it was Sirius.

"_Why would James want to talk to me, maybe he wants help in Charms. THAT PRAT, I mean, I'm good at charms and Grace said I was at the top of the class, but come-on James this is dumb. Oh my God, what if Sapphire, or Emerald, or Grace, or Remus, or…."_

"Lily are you ok"?

"What….."?

"Never mind so Christmas, is soon"

"O yah"

"Am I getting you a gift"?

"If you want ...what don't…..if you want?"

"Ok I will"

"I'll get you one, bye"

"Bye"

End Flash Back+

"_What to get lily, a bracket, necklace, ring?" " I'll owl my mom, no she'll laugh at me, saying oh Jamie's got a girl friend, ug no I'll get her a book , perfect"._

Little did he know that Lily was thinking the same thing.

"_What can I get James? I know a broomstick kit, he'll love that, good thing I have one I hate flying too painful plus heights no way". "Oh I should owl mom"._

Lily ran to her crowed room. Because there were only six first year girls in Gryffindor, there room was expended to fit all of the beds and dressers, it also meant they had a bigger bathroom. There were also three desks. Lily shared her dorm with Sapphire, Emerald, Grace, and Amber, and** Diana**. Amber worshiped** Diana** .** Diana** had long blonde hair and starling blue-green eyes. She was to say _"The air of populism"._ Lily thought she was an make-up loving, stuck-up , good-for-nothing-brat, but lily couldn't say that to her face for her dad was the Minster of magic, and The girls didn't want to get in trouble. Amber had huge amber eyes, long brown hair and was perfectly happy to have** Diana** as her queen._ "Queen of the brats, and slugs" _thought Lily. **Diana** had stated that when she so kindly came into the room bumping in to Lily, _"If you even think of touching my bed, or robes, or make-up, you are so dead, and put on some more toner Amber, we have to look good for James and Sirius". _Apparently they loved James and Sirius. "_There so hot and dreamy"._ **Diana** also had an older sister in then next year up. Diana had also said her names meant divine. Grace said she meant Dumb-find. Lily was absent with her self how could she have forget to write to her mom, she quickly wrote a long letter,

_Dear Mom, _

_How are you? Merry Christmas! How are dad and Petty? Sorry it took me forever to write Raven almost bite my ear when I last forgot. Well I've been studying very hard, my teacher Professor McGonagall, said I could go up a year, if I keep my grades up! I'm at the top of my class. I miss you , I'm sorry I can't come home but I have a lot of work , I love you Mom, Dad and Petty , please write soon I'll miss you,_

_Love,_

_Your Little Lily._

Lily quickly sent it off with Raven she watched in till she was a speck in the sky, little did lily know that Christmas was going to be a shock.

Hi peps, still like my story? Well I have a poll for you here.

When should lily's birthday be?

A) March

B) May

C). who cares?

If you have any ideas on any thing, e-mail me,

Sapphire Emerald+


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Most of these charters are J.K Rowling's, not mine.

**Where we last left...**

_Dear Mom,_

_How are you? Merry Christmas! How are dad and Petty? Sorry it took me forever _

_To write Raven almost bites my ear when I last forgot. Well I've been studying very hard, my _

_Teacher Professor McGonagall said I could go up a year, if I keep my grades up! I'm at the top _

_Of my class. I miss you, I'm sorry I can't come home but I have a lot of work, I love you _

_Mom, Dad and Petty, please write soon I'll miss you,_

_Love,_

_Your Little Lily._

Lily quickly sent it off with Raven she watched in till she was a speck in the sky; little did lily know that Christmas was going to be a shock.

Chapter 12+

Lily woke up to

"Lily Marie Evans, wake up"!

"One minute"

"No, I'll get James to wake you up"

"That prat, couldn't wake me up"

"Fine, Jaaammmeess, wake Lily up"

"Why"?

"Because you want to help me"?

"Aw no"

"I up, JAMES GET OUT"!

"Fine, WOMEN"

"Sappphireee, why you wake me up"? "It's Saturday"

"Presents"

"Presents"? "Presents"! "PRESENTS"! "CHRISMAS"!

Lily looked at her bed to see a small pile of presents, Grace, Emerald and sapphire already were tearing into there's. She heard a few

"Thanks Lily"

From them before she too tore in to here own. She got a red and gold scarf from Remus, Assorted candy from Peter, a book titled "How to hex your enemy's and get away with it" from Sirius. She silently thanked him. A couple books for Grace. A cloak from Sapphire. A dairy from Emerald. At last she came to a forest green box. She thought "How's this from, am OMG James'". She carefully opened it to reveal a ……….

+ LOL cliffy, now I now your mad but next chapter what will Lily get ?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hey I still am looking for a beta. +**

**Where we last left...**

From them, before she too, tore in to here own. She got a red and gold scarf from Remus, Assorted candy from Peter, a book titled "How to hex your enemy's and get away with it" from Sirius. She silently thanked him. A couple books for Grace. A cloak from Sapphire, and dairy from Emerald. At last she came to a forest green box. She thought "Who's this from, OMG James'". She carefully opened it to reveal a ……….

Chapter +

Suddenly there was a peck at the window. There perched was a brown owl. In its beak was a letter, with a red seal. Lily opened the window, the owl flew around the room. Finally it dropped its letter on Lily's lap. It was thick. She opened it with trembling hands. She opened the letter, then gasped and fainted.

"LILY"!

"OMG, girls get the guys".

Grace grabbed Lily and held her, as Sapphire and Emerald ran to the boys dormitories.

She heard loudly Sapphire screaming "James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, Lily fainted, and if you had ANY thing to do with this I WILL strangle, or rip off your necks"!

There was the sound of running as the door was blasted open, James looked as if he was out to kill. The only words in his head were

"_Lily, fainted, ring, necks"._

"How did you get in here"? "The stairs don't let in boys"?

"Magic"

"No really"?

"Guuuyyys, what about Lily"?

"O yah, grab her James and let's go to the Hospital Wing".

"Yah, I heard Madam Bonemint (The nurse) cane fix anything"

"Ok hurry she looks pale".

Seven feet ran out of the room and out the common room, the pink lady screamed after them

"Is that girl ok"?

Peter ran to find a teacher. James had put Lily on his' shoulder, they turned many corners. Sirius was in the lead, he knew the most secret pathways. They were finally at the Hospital Wing. They burst threw the door  
"O hello dears, O my, what happen to Miss Lily"?

"Well we were in our dorm and she got a letter, she read it and got really pale, will she be ok"?

"Well set her on the bed Mr. Potter and I'll see"

"What's this"? She had pointed to a letter in poor Lily's hand. They had forgotten it in there hurry to help Lily. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came running in , Peter was a little behind.

"What happen to Miss Evans"?

"Well Dumbledore, I am about to find out, she looks to be in shock thou".

"Well continue good women"

"Thank you Sirius". Sirius blushed. She mumbled a few chose charms and a paper popped out of thin air. As Madam Bonemint read, her face looked grim.

"Miss Emerald, give me the paper, in lily's hand, TODAY GIRL"!

Emerald quickly grabbed the letter , she scanned the first lines and said, " Mr.'s Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, and Miss's Walker, and Waker, PLEASE LEAVE, NOW, no buts Mr. Potter".

They left, but on there way out, they heard her say to the Professors

" I was right, she's in shock, it's allowed after all, it's a letter from her sister, her mom died".

OMG this was so sad to write, but a young girl died in a car accident , and I thought about her and her poor family. Well sorry , about the poor sad chapter, next up Will Lily wake up. O yah this story is about lily she's a first year, James and his friends are in seconded year. I might not follow the books sorry, but it might be better.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lily woke from her slumber to a white room "It's too white in here, and it smells too clean too". Then reality hit her hard, she suddenly remembered what had happened….

Flash Back+

_Suddenly there was a peck at the window. There perched was a brown owl. In its beak was a letter, with a red seal. Lily opened the window, the owl flew around the room. Finally it dropped its letter on Lily's lap. It was thick. She opened it with trembling hands. She opened the letter, then gasped and fainted._

End Flash Back+

"I remember the darkness, and that lady talking to me, was it a dream? Please be a dream please, why is there a weight on my bed corner?" Lily looked at the room more closely. At the end of her bad was James! He was sleeping on the end. There were tiger lilies on her bedside table, and a group of chairs near her bed.

Suddenly she heard, "Ah little sleeping beauty is awake, so dear, how are JAMES HAROLD POTTER GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" James now awake, blinked at Lily and slowly got up, hugged her, and walked out, Lily was in a daze from him, and the screaming. "Sorry dear, but that boy has been here almost everyday."

"Not to be rude but, where am I am, and who are you?"

"Oh sorry dear, this is the Hospital Wing, and I am Madam Bonemint."

"Oh, thank you."

"Now dear, take a little bit of this tonic, and you'll be better in a second, but it won't help your mother, sorry dear, I lost my mum too, now take a little bit and off you go, I'm sorry it tastes bad but it will help you, there's a good girl."

"Thank you Madam Bonemint, um I have to go, thanks."

"Anytime Lily, come by if you want to talk."

"I will thanks." Lily walked up the stairs; since classes had started she was alone. Lily walked to her common room, then to her room. She opened the letter she had feared the most, but she would not faint this time.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know I never write to you but, you have to come home. Mom died. A car hit her. She was going to tell you, but she had a brain tumor, she would have died, Lily, we need you, Dad can't work with out mom. I don't know what to do. Sorry I called you a freak, Please help us , forget the school , help your family, come home, Friday, we'll pick you up.._

_Love, _

_Petty_

_P.S. Please come home little Lily._

Lily brushed away a few tears and opened one of the other letters.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are sad to say on Dec. 25 at 10:35 your mother was hit by a car. The car was charmed by a spell. We are investigating it now. We give you our regrets. We have given you permission to leave school to help your family. We will have an escort to help you to the train on Friday. _

_From the Minister of Magic_

Lily already knew she had to go home, she looked at the last letter, it was from her mother, she knew she might not ever open it.

Lily was strangely tired, she fell on her bed and dreamed.

_Lily was in a forest, then a room, she saw a crib, but when she got closer she fell in a road, she looked around and saw her mum, walking, she saw a car coming, without anyone driving, she tried to scream, but she couldn't, she saw it hit her mom and explode, she saw her bleed, it was then that she found her voice and screamed. _

"Lily"

Read&Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

"Mom."

"Miss Lily."

"Mom."

"Miss Lily, please wake up, Sunflower will go get help, yes she will."

Lily heard the scamper of feet. She tried to get up, but everything hurt. She opened her eyes to see her self on a floor. She heard the sound of feet. In the door came an odd thing, and behind it was James! The thing looked at Lily and said very fast in a blur

"Oh she's OK, sorry Master James, sorry I thought she was sick, yes Sunflower heard her scream in her sleep, yes Sunflower did Master James, sorry."

"Its OK sunflower" James said he looked over at Lily and said in a quiet voice "Lily are you OK?"

"Yeah James, I'm OK." Lily looked over at the clock and sighed, she looked at James and said "I better get ready."

"OK." and with that brilliant comment he began to fiddle with his hands.

"James." Lily said and James looked up "I have to take a shower, and get dressed."

James blushed a deep red "Oh I'm sorry Lily, here let sunflower help you, she's a house elf."

"OK James." Lily watched as he walked out of the room shaking his head. As her bath was being done by Sunflower she thought

'If that had happened another day, I would joke about it, but not today.'

"Miss Lily, your bath is ready."

Lily walked into the bathroom, she went and got in the tub, "Sunflower will take care of Miss Lily, yes she will."

Lily was scrubbed in, till her hair and skin was soft. Sunflower used a spell, and she was dry. She talked while she dressed Lily in a black dress. She told her about her mom, and sister and her job. "How do you know James Sunflower?"

"Miss Lily, when Sunflower was a baby she belonged to Mr. Potter, she was sick and sent to Mr. Dumbledore for help. Sunflower is better and now she helps Mr. Dumbledore."

"Oh."

"There, Miss Lily is ready." Sunflower burst into tears.

"Its OK Sunflower I'll be back."

"Sunflower will help Miss Lily when she comes back, Sunflower will miss Miss Lily, yes she will." Lily walked out the door, walked down the hall went to the door, she looked around and then opened the door and walked to her train.

Read & Review +


	16. So this it what it feels like

Chapter 16 "So this it what it feels like"

'So this it what it feels like' thought Lily sitting on Hogwarts' steps. The thought of her mother dieing had finally caught up with her. She heard the bell, knowing all her friends were going to there first class, potions. 'At least I get to miss potions' she thought smiling at her joke. Suddenly a giant shadow loomed over her and interrupting her thoughts.

A deep voice said "I guess your Lily, Lily Evans? I'm Hargid, here to help you to the train, OK Lily?" Lily was speechless for a bit then answered." "YesI'mLilynicetometyouHargid,sorrytobotheryoutodaywithyouhavingtotakemetothetrain,Icouldgoalone,butIdon'tknowwherethetrainsationis." She said very fast and in one sentence.

When Lily was nervous she usually rambled on and talked very fast. Hargid said slowly "It's OK, if you don't talk fast all the time." Lily blushed at herself. "I don't mind walking with you, I'm sorry about your mum, my mum left me and me dad."

"Oh I'm sorry"

"No time to be sorry, now if you ever want to talk to me or have tea, come to me hut, near the forbidden forest ."

"OK Hargid." Lily hugged Hargid and boarded her train thinking she had found a lovely friend. All the way she thought of her mum, memories flooded back to her as she looked out into the dark, grey sky.

Flaskback+

Lily was five and Petunia was six. They were baking cookies and flour was everywhere, including themselves. There mother had just walked in after a hard day and saw the kitchen, and the girls. Her scowl melted in to a smile as she laughed at the girls, soon they joined in.

Petunia had her first day at school, and Lily wanted to go. Her mom took Lily after she cried outside in the back yard, and said "Lily we're going to build a garden, a tear garden for you". Lily and her mom worked hard at her garden and it had grown to all most all of the back yard.

Lily at her eighth birthday party, her friends were all there but she remembered her mom bought her a fairy tales book, she still had it.

Lily at ten years old, her mom said that Lily was changing and they redid her room.

Lily at eleventh birthday her mom said Lily was changing, boy did she not know how much, and the day Lily got her letter, when Petunia was sour her mom looked as if her had ate the sun, she was that happy. Lily hadn't noticed that she was there. She walked out with her trunk, cats, and her owl. She was glad of the company, as she walked through the barrier.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**I own nothing, but I do own Sapphire and Emerald Walker. But that does not make sense but when have I had any?

**Still need a beta !!**

Chapter 17

When we last left……_**Lily at eleventh birthday her mom said Lily was changing, boy did she not know how much, and the day Lily got her letter, when Petunia was sour her mom looked as if her had ate the sun, she was that happy. Lily hadn't noticed that she was there. She walked out with her trunk, cats, and her owl. She was glad of the company, as she walked through the barrier.**_

Lily walked to her dad and suddenly she heard something, _Lily…..Lily…Lily…. _Lily stared at herdad as her mind began to numb when Lily opened her eyes. The walls were covered in white and it smelled funny in there.

"Wah.. What happed"?

"Oh my Miss Evans thank God you're awake"! Lily stared at the women who had screamed and then shoved down lily's mouth. "Well…..We better wait for the head master". Thankfully the doors burst opened and Dumbledore walked thru. "Miss Evans I have heard of your awake, you see on Christmas the letter you were holding contained a very evil hex that sent you in a coma, one of the worse ever, this coma made your worst dreams come true and seem as if they were real. Now I know this sounds far fetched but this is true, you also have been out for five months so it is May, now May 15.

Lily sat there taking all this in, was it true had it been a magical coma? Dumbledore sat twitting his thumbs.

"Miss Evans you have been excluded for your lessons, for another week and for your end year exams; they will be based on the material you know, Good day". Lily found her voice

"Um Professor, no I want to take the regular exams, on time and I will". Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and said 'Of course if you think you can, now rest ". With that Lily went to sleep.

Bet you didn't see that coming, but my mind is wondrous and evil so review!

HEY I"M BACK I have a NEW story too. Well what happened is that we (my family) moved and I almost lost my email address (Dumb me), and I forgot about it. Sorry but I'm back to attack, also I have a new story on my sister's account it's Bewitchedviolet, but she put my story up so look at my new story too, Thanks.


End file.
